


Make You My One And Only...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for someone who matters to me.





	Make You My One And Only...

The girl is quiet as she moves into the room, watching the boy sleep. She still can’t quite believe he’s here, that he’s hers at all. She’s wanted it, really, truly wanted it for months now, wished for it. She never once believed he could be hers.

He’d been shy at first, charmingly so, but that had just made her love him more. She wanted him to feel safe. Now, watching him safe, she felt a little reassured, he was hers. He was hers. He was. Hers. She had him here, with her, safe and sound. 

He was beautiful, soft skinned and innocent in sleep. 

Her boy.


End file.
